


As Tender Is The Moon, So Fierce Is The Sun

by Clueless_Pigeons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Countryside Cottage, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Grinding, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Raging storm, Rutting, Smut, Trick or Treating, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueless_Pigeons/pseuds/Clueless_Pigeons
Summary: If there is one thing Harry Potter has learnt from living with Draco Malfoy, it’s that on Halloween he goes all out on their costumes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	As Tender Is The Moon, So Fierce Is The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on this story! 
> 
> First of all I would like you to know that English is not my native language, so there can still be some grammar mistakes in there. 
> 
> And second of all, this story is based off of a fanart made by the amazing Yemiello on Instagram. It's their post to celebrate them hitting 5K followers and although the rules are to draw it in your own style, I don't think I can draw well enough for that. So that's why I chose to write something instead! Go check them out, they are truly amazing! 
> 
> If you want to know more about updates or future works, you can always find me on [Instagram as cluelesspigeons](https://instagram.com/cluelesspigeons?igshid=1sdbxd2lm8vj5). I'm always open for having a nice chat! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this Halloween-themed one shot!

[ _Yemiello's Instagram post used as reference for this story_ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGaMcjQg4Hv/?igshid=16a5bsftt7g2g)

It was storming outside. The wind was howling, the rain was pouring and every now and again a flash of lightning closely followed by the roaring sound of thunder would join in, causing the whole ground to tremble violently.

As Harry opened the front door of the small countryside cottage, a large splash of rain fell inside, the wind blowing a few photographs from the wall onto the floor. With a low grunt and a lot of pushing Harry managed to close the door, leaning his back heavily against it. He ran a tired hand through his soaking wet hair.

He was exhausted.

Just like most days, it had been a rather boring day at the Auror’s offices for Harry. He had been doing paperwork _all_ afternoon, instead of joining his fellow Aurors out on the field. He was certain he had done more paperwork in one afternoon than he had done in the six years since he had started as an Auror.

He missed going out in the field. Not that there wasn’t any work for him besides paperwork – on the contrary – but as Deputy Head Auror the only thing Harry had been doing for _months_ was filling in the paperwork of closed cases and filing it into one of the many boxes littered around his private office.

Someone had to do it, right?

When Head Auror Robards had offered Harry the position of DHA a few months back – shortly before the man announced he was going to retire soon – he had grabbed the opportunity with both hands. But what he hadn’t known, though, was that he would be stuck behind his desk at the offices more often than not, instead of doing the real work out on the field.

And the fact that Ron would barge into his office every now and again, ranting about yet another heist they had successfully finished or how one of their colleagues had twisted their ankle _again_ during the chase of some drug-selling wizard – not to mention the juicy gossips that went around the Ministry about the daughter of some high-ranked Pureblood git who had run off to marry a Muggle in _Singapore –_ didn’t particularly help either.

Yes, he appreciated his best friend’s attempts to still include him, he really did, and it wasn’t like becoming DHA had been a mistake – absolutely not. He just couldn’t help but feel an emptiness creeping inside his chest at the thought of not belonging to the group anymore; of missing out on all the fun…

With a deep sigh, Harry eased of his filthy, muddy shoes and hung his wet coat on the rack next to the others. The fire in the hearth was blazing merrily, casting a soft hue over the living room and kitchen of the cottage. Draco had already arrived home.

It hadn’t been his idea to go live on the countryside, surrounded by nothing but fields and hills, away from all the hustle and bustle of London, though he couldn’t say he regretted it one bit. Draco had been the one to suggest the idea three years ago.

“I’m so sick of all the noises outside!”, he had exclaimed loudly one morning when they were both sipping from steaming mugs of coffee at the small kitchen table in Harry’s – now old – flat in London. Draco had stalked over to the open balcony door and slammed it closed, startling Harry out of his still sleepy thoughts.

The sour expression was still visible on his face as he joined Harry back at the table. “Everyday, I wake up from the sound of Muggle traffic down on the street or the sound of yet _another_ building being constructed next door! Honestly!” He flailed his arms around wildly while he talked, a few strands of his messy, shoulder-length, blond hair falling in front of his eyes. “Not to mention the bloody neighbours! Haven’t Muggles ever heard of being more discrete whilst having sex? It’s not like the whole building has to bloody hear them!”

At that, Harry had raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

“Don’t.” Draco held up a finger, pointing it threateningly in Harry’s direction. “At least we use Silencing Charms.”

“Hmm, if you say so, love”, Harry mumbled, taking another sip of his still steaming cup whilst easily avoiding the scone Draco threw at his head. “Besides,” he continued as if nothing ever happened, “it’s not like you _have_ to sleep here if you don’t want to. I’m not forcing you to stay over.”

Grey eyes narrowed dangerously, and a pale eyebrow was raised. “You know damn well I’m _not_ going back to the Manor, Potter. Ever.” He put his cup down on the small, round kitchen table. “And it’s not like the people at my own apartment welcome me with open arms…”

A knowing look crossed Harry’s face and he took one of Draco’s hands in his.

Though Draco had his own flat on one of the side streets at Diagon Alley, the people who lived in his building weren’t the most welcome towards him. Even his landlord – an old man with a stomach so big Harry wondered how he even fit through doors – hadn’t been very civil towards Draco.

First, Draco had to pay way more rent for what the apartment was actually worth. When Harry had first stepped inside, he had been surprised to find Draco Malfoy living in such a small and filthy flat. The ceilings were cracking and leaking water in different places, the wallpaper had started peeling from the walls and Harry was sure he had seen a few patches of _mould_ in different corners of the bathroom. How Draco could even live like _that_ , Harry didn’t know.

And second of all, the landlord had threatened Draco more than once to kick him out of the apartment because some neighbours had complained about Draco making loud noises even when he had barely set a foot in his own apartment ever since he and Harry had gotten together.

When Harry had asked Draco one evening why he even bothered to stay in the apartment, Draco had quietly answered that it had been the only landlord who had let him in. After his year of house arrest in the Manor, he had started searching for another place to live, but with everything that had happened in the war and the fact that Draco still wore the Dark Mark on his left forearm, none of the apartment owners had even considered of letting him rent or buy a place, despite Draco having the money.

It had infuriated Harry more than it probably should have. Hadn’t people learnt anything from the war?! Hadn’t they all suffered enough?!

Of course, Draco had calmed him down, reassuring him that it didn’t matter anyways; that one day, they would find their own home and be happy.

“Don’t worry, Draco”, Harry said softly, his thumb drawing invisible patterns on the back of Draco’s hand. “You know I would never force you to leave here if you don’t want to, even though my flat isn’t the best.”

Draco nodded slowly; his gaze fixated on a burnt spot on the table.

“And to be honest,” Harry continued, drawing Draco’s attention back to him, “I can’t say the thought of moving away from here hasn’t crossed my mind either.”

Draco’s head snapped up, barely contained excitement sparkling in the depths of his grey eyes. “Really?”

Smiling widely, Harry nodded his head. “Absolutely”, he said, “You’re not the only one getting tired of having to listen to our neighbour’s apparently very active sex life every morning _and_ evening.”

Draco snorted loudly, rolling his eyes playfully. “You don’t say”, he muttered before taking another sip of his coffee, a satisfied smile dancing around his lips.

So that’s how they had ended here, in a countryside cottage away from all civilisation. The nearest village – a small Muggle village – was about ten kilometres to the west. Not that the distance bothered them much; they could easily Apparate there after all. The only thing that bothered them – mostly Draco though – was the fact that it was a _Muggle_ village.

Sure, Draco had learnt to keep his insults to Muggles and Muggleborns to a minimum – he had, in fact, lived in Muggle London with Harry for a bit – but that doesn’t mean he also has to _like_ them. He can tolerate them to a certain degree, though Harry was fairly certain his fiancé wasn’t planning on accompanying him to any Muggle shop anytime soon. Not after the – rather hilarious, Harry thought – incident in an electronic shop. Draco may or may not have ended up with cursing a toaster they were testing, causing the toaster to sprout flowers from the moment you put bread into it – much to the shop owner’s utter confusion and Harry’s amusement. Though Harry hadn’t bothered asking Draco to join him after that.

But all in all, their home was truly perfect, an exact representation of their relationship. In every room, you could find at least two soft, warm rugs – very handy if they didn’t manage to make it to the bedroom in time. The floor to ceiling windows were decorated with heavy curtains in all different kinds of colours – because even after a week’s long argument they still hadn’t been able to come to an agreement to which colour of fabric would go best with the rest of the house. Every corner was filled with different kinds of plants and photos – both Wizard _and_ Muggle – brightened up the cold stone and wooden walls of the cottage.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was theirs and Harry absolutely adored it.

The thunder once again roared loudly outside as Harry made his way to the small, open kitchen and poured himself a big glass of water.

He felt tired, yes, though he couldn’t ignore the faint thrill that had started growing in the pit of his stomach all afternoon. Tonight wasn’t over yet. It was All Hallows’ Eve; the one evening on which both Harry and Draco traditionally went trick-or-treating with little Teddy. They would Apparate or Floo to their friends’ and family’s homes, asking for candy, dressed in the most original costumes Draco had come up with that year and _simply having fun._

In the first year of their relationship, Draco hadn’t asked Harry to do anything on Halloween, despite it being one of his favourite holidays – bar the Christmas holidays, of course. He had let Harry sulk and mourn the death of his parents, too scared he might ruin the still fragile _thing_ they called a relationship.

In the second year of their now far less fragile relationship, Draco had thrown all caution to the wind, however. He had stormed into Harry’s depressingly dark flat – not even bothering to knock – had thrown a set of clothes he thought would fit his boyfriend at him and had forced the sulking, young man into the bathroom, ordering him to put on the costume and bloody get over it.

Grumbling under his breath, Harry had complied, although reluctantly – though Draco didn’t need to know that; he still valued his life, thank you very much.

When he had emerged from the bathroom, Draco was already standing in the living room, his white angel costume – consisting of a tight, white t-shirt with large wings on the back and white leather trousers – a stark difference from the dark and gloomy atmosphere of Harry’s flat.

Draco’s pink lips curled into a smug smirk as he approached his little devil boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist once he was close enough. “You look devilishly delightful, darling”, he whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Harry’s exposed neck. “I could take you right here, right now.” He rolled his hips into Harry’s to confirm his words. The feeling of Draco’s already very prominent erection made Harry’s breath hitch in his throat.

Harry took a deep breath, his blood rapidly rushing southwards when Draco ground against him again. His own leather trousers were becoming unpleasantly tight. “Then why don’t you”, Harry asked hoarsely, moving his own hips to meet Draco’s lazy movements.

Draco moaned at the friction, his hands gripping Harry’s hips tightly for a moment. “Alas…”, he sighed heavily, releasing Harry, and taking a few steps back to create a little room between the two of them. Still, Harry could clearly see the lust and the desire swirling in the silver depths of his boyfriend’s eyes. “We don’t have time to do that right now. I’m sure Teddy’s already waiting for us.”

“Teddy?” Harry tilted his head in confusion.

“Yes, _Teddy_ ”, Draco said, rolling his eyes. “You know, Edward Remus Lupin, your _godson_. Honestly, Potter I would’ve thought you-”

Harry held up one of his hands, preventing Draco from saying anything further. “I know who Teddy is, you git”, he said, exasperated. “But why would he be waiting for us?”

Rolling his eyes _again_ – honestly how Draco’s eyes hadn’t gotten lost in his head, Harry didn’t know – Draco muttered something about his idiot boyfriend under his breath before saying, “To go treat-or-tricking of course! Honestly, did you really think you would still be wearing those damn irresistible, leather trousers if I hadn’t planned to do something else tonight?”

Harry snorted loudly. “Treat-or-tricking?”, he asked, amusement visible in his green eyes. “Don’t you mean ‘trick-or-treating’?”

Silver eyes narrowing, Draco glared at Harry. “Whatever, you Know-It-All-Muggle-Professional. I should’ve let you dress up as Granger instead.”

“It isn’t my fault you know next to nothing about the Muggle World”, Harry retorted, taking a step closer to his boyfriend.

“Yes, okay, I get it”, Draco said, pointedly ignoring the pleased smirk that had crossed Harry’s face. “Though we really ought to go now if we don’t want to make it too late.” He stepped towards the fireplace, taking a handful of Floopowder. “Because of Teddy, of course.”

“Oh, yes”, Harry chuckled, “Because of Teddy and certainly not because I told you I’m not wearing any pants underneath these trousers.”

Draco’s eyes widened, barely suppressed desire flashing through them. “What are you waiting for then? Come on, you slug”, he said impatiently, throwing the powder into the hearth. “No time to lose! We don’t want Teddy to stay up too late, now do we?”

And with the cry of Andromeda’s Floo-address he disappeared into a whirl of green flames.

Laughing loudly, Harry followed his boyfriend to pick up Teddy and go trick-or-treating.

They had done it every year after that. However, with the storm still raging over a large part of Britain, Harry feared this year they wouldn’t be able to go trick-or-treating. Apparating in a storm wasn’t a good idea, after all.

Knowing Draco would already be upstairs, getting ready for tonight, Harry walked up the stairs. At the top he was greeted with hushed voices coming from one of the rooms a little down the corridor. The door to Teddy’s room stood ajar, the sound of Teddy’s and Draco’s voice drifting through the small corridor. Harry walked closer and peeked inside.

“I’m really sorry, Ted”, Draco said, a sad smile on his face as he carded his long, pale fingers through Teddy’s now messy, blond locks – a combination of both Harry’s and Draco’s hair.

Harry saw Teddy shake his head, trying to conjure his best smile, though even from where Harry stood at the other side of the room, he could see the badly concealed disappointment on his face too. “It’s okay, Dray”, Teddy said, his voice quivering slightly. “It’s not your fault the weather is bad this year. You can’t control that.”

Seeing his godson so sad made Harry’s chest tighten painfully. He hated seeing Teddy like that. The boy didn’t deserve to be sad.

Draco huffed a laugh. “If only”, he mumbled.

A sudden flash of light immediately followed by the ear-splitting roars of thunder made the small cottage tremble and shake. Teddy squeaked loudly and threw his covers over his head, hiding underneath them. Harry could see the small lump trembling violently.

Even after the thunder had stilled and despite Draco’s attempts to reassure him and coax him from under the blankets again, Teddy refused, whimpering and sniffling softly.

Not being able to look at the sad form of his godson, Harry opened the door further and walked into the room. He sat down on the small bed next to Draco, giving his fiancé a quick peck on the cheek in greeting.

“He doesn’t want to come from under his covers again”, Draco sighed, a sad smile dancing around his lips. “Says the Thunder Gods will kidnap him and drag him away from us.”

“But it’s true!”, said the lump loudly, a small tuft of bright purple hair peeking from underneath the covers. “They’re coming to get me! They’re going to take me away from you!”

Harry laid a hand on the trembling lump of blankets as Draco took his other one, their fingers automatically intertwining. “Nobody’s going to take you away from us, Pup.”

The trembling lessened slightly, Teddy tentatively poking his head from underneath the blankets “Really?”, he asked quietly, his eyes still watery and his cheeks flushed.

“Of course”, Draco said, smiling brightly. “We won’t let anything get to you, Ted. Not even those horrible and evil Thunder Gods.”

Still looking a little doubtful about it all, Teddy finally dared to leave the safety of his – rather too obvious – hiding place. “But one of Gran’s books said the Thunder Gods come to the earth every now and again to snatch innocent children away from their parents!”

Raising a scolding eyebrow at the first part of what Teddy had said, Harry asked, “Did you read those forbidden books from Gran again?”

Teddy looked away, mumbling something they couldn’t quite hear.

“I couldn’t hear that, Pup. You’ll have to speak louder than that”, Harry said.

“Yes, I did”, Teddy said, louder this time. “But I didn’t mean to, honestly! I just stumbled upon them and… and… I picked them up and started reading them. But I wasn’t planning on reading them though! Please Haz, I don’t want them to take me away from you and Dray. I can’t lose you too…”

The words that had been ready to come out of Harry’s mouth died on his lips. Teddy didn’t want to lose them too… How could he be mad at his godson for reading forbidden books when he had said such a sad thing. He had no idea Teddy had thought like that, but it hurt knowing the boy was scared of losing them too. He had already lost too many people in his young life.

Draco must have thought the same as he squeezed Harry’s hand in silent comfort and pressed a light kiss on Harry’s shirt-clad shoulder.

“Come here, Pup”, Harry eventually said, motioning to his lap and settling further on the bed so his back was leaning against the wall. Teddy crawled onto Harry’s lap whilst Draco nuzzled himself safely against Harry’s side, his head resting on his shoulder and their hands still entwined.

“You should know, Teddy,” Harry started, holding the boy close to his chest, “that Draco and I will always make sure _nobody_ will take you away from us. You are safe here.”

Teddy nodded his head against Harry’s chest, not saying anything as Draco stroked comforting circles on the small boy’s back.

“I love you”, Teddy mumbled. “And I’m sorry for reading those books even though I knew I wasn’t supposed to.” 

An almost overwhelming warmth spread through Harry’s chest at those words. He held Teddy a little closer and buried his face in the boy’s messy, blond hair, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head. He wanted to say something, truly he did, but his throat had completely closed up, a large lump in his throat preventing him from saying anything.

So, Draco took matters into his own hands and replied for the both of them. “We love you too, Teddy.”

They sat in silence for a while; just the three of them listening to the heavy rain clattering down on the roof and against the windows, the thunder going farther and farther away from them – much to Teddy’s relief.

Harry felt content at that moment. He was surrounded by two of the most important people in his life. He was surrounded by his _own_ family. And although Teddy technically wasn’t his own child, Harry didn’t care. He cared for the little boy as if it were his own and he knew Draco did too. Maybe one day they might adopt a child of their own, but for now they were more than satisfied with having Teddy around most of the time.

“So, we’re not going trick-or-treating this year?”, Teddy eventually asked, his voice sounding slightly muffled against Harry’s chest.

Shaking his head, Harry smiled apologetically. “I don’t think so, Pup. I’m afraid the storm will not have passed until morning.”

“Oh…”

Once again, the disappointment was very badly concealed – he had to work on that, Harry thought. He felt his heart break a little more at the sound. He truly hated having to disappoint his godson. He didn’t deserve that.

Next to him, Draco suddenly sat up, a bright smile lighting up his whole face. “Hey Teddy?”, he asked the boy as he scrambled off the bed. “Remember I told you I had bad _and_ good news, earlier?”

Slowly, Teddy nodded, lifting his head from Harry’s chest to look at the overly happy blond.

“Yes, well”, Draco continued happily, “the bad news _obviously_ was that we wouldn’t be able to go trick-or-treating this year -” Teddy’s shoulders slumped slightly at that, his head leaning back against Harry’s chest “- _But_! The good news is that the Weasleys have invited us to celebrate All Hallows’ Eve with them.”

Immediately, Teddy’s head snapped back up, his eyes twinkling with barely contained excitement. “Really?”

Draco nodded, though his smile suddenly disappeared, a serious look taking its place. “Of course, if you’re too scared of the Thunder Gods coming to get you, we can stay home and simply watch an uhm… what do Muggles call it again? You know, that thing with the moving pictures?” He looked at Harry for help.

Harry snorted softly, shaking his head. His fiancé truly was helpless sometimes. “It’s called a film, love”, he answered, “Muggles watch it on a television.”

“Right”, Draco said, nodding his head, “So if you’re too scared, Teddy, we can always watch a film on the tell… uhm… tell-a-vishion.”

Teddy’s eyes widened in horror whilst Harry tried his hardest to suppress his laughter. – a tell-a-vishion, really?

“No!”, Teddy exclaimed quickly, climbing clumsily off Harry’s lap. “I’m not scared of them anymore!” He ran the short distance towards Draco and threw his arms around the blond’s waist, his chin resting against Draco’s stomach as he looked up innocently.

“Hmm, are you sure, Ted?”, Draco asked, concern visible on his face, though Harry saw the amusement and tenderness swirling in his silver eyes. He laid a gentle hand on the top of Teddy’s head.

A determined expression crossing his face, Teddy nodded vigorously.

Draco’s smile softened, his hand caressing Teddy’s blond hair. “Alright then, Champ. Let’s get dressed then.”

His joyful giggles echoed around the room as he ran out to go get his little costume, leaving the two men alone in the room.

With a small, fond smile on his lips, Harry crawled off the bed and stalked towards Draco, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist as soon as he was close enough. He pulled Draco flush against his body, their foreheads touching. “You’re going to be such a good father when we get our own child one day”, he whispered, one of his hands coming up to cup one of Draco’s cheeks.

A faint blush coated Draco’s cheeks, a smile appearing on his lips. “Shut up”, he muttered. He leaned in, touching his lips softly against Harry’s for only a moment before pulling away again. “Now, we should get ready too. It’s already getting late.”

“What are our costumes this year?”, Harry asked, his voice low and hoarse.

A mischievous glint flashed through Draco’s eyes as he tightened his grip on Harry. “You,” he mumbled, his face only inches away from Harry’s, “will find out in a bit.” And with those words, he took a few steps backwards out of Harry’s embrace.

“But Dracooo…”, Harry whined.

Draco shook his head, a teasing smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Nope, we don’t have time, love”, he said. “Now, go to the bathroom and change!”

Grumbling under his breath, Harry complied – only a tiny bit reluctant this time, seeing as he had managed to steal another quick yet passionate kiss before Draco literally kicked him out of the room and into the bathroom to change.

Surprisingly, it hadn’t taken Harry as long as usual to put on his costume this year. Draco had, for once, chosen for a rather simplistic costume – much to Harry’s disbelief. If there was one thing he had learnt about his fiancé it was the fact that on Halloween he went all out on their costumes, coming up with the craziest and most complex combinations of clothes someone could ever think off and somehow he _always_ managed to make them work for the both of them.

This year, however… there was nothing crazy or complex about the costume. The only things Harry had found in the bathroom was a pair of black skinny jeans with a golden belt and a loose and rather transparent maroon shirt.

There hadn’t been anything else, which had left Harry confused. This couldn’t be it, right? He must have looked over the other parts of the costume, there was no other possibility. Draco would never choose anything as simple as a pair of trousers and a shirt as a Halloween costume.

Still confused and feeling very stupid because he had probably looked over the other half of the costume and Draco would definitely complain about blind Gryffindors and their inability to find something even when you would hold it right in front of them, Harry opened the bathroom door.

Yet when he walked down the stairs into their living room and saw Draco standing in front of one of the windows, looking at the depressing, grey outside world in just a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver belt and the same shirt as Harry – only his was midnight blue instead of maroon – he couldn’t help but release the breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding.

Draco was wearing the same thing as him. Relief flooded Harry at that thought. Perhaps he wasn’t that stupid after all.

At the sound of Harry coming down the stairs, Draco turned away from the window. A soft smile appeared on his face when he saw the confusion written all over his fiancé’s face. “Don’t worry, darling”, he chuckled, coming to stand in front of Harry, “the costume’s not complete yet.”

Harry nodded his head, though he couldn’t – for the love of every witch and wizard dead or alive – figure out what their costumes were supposed to be.

Draco walked to the couch and retrieved a fancy-looking box from underneath. With a dull _thud_ the box was placed on the couch.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry took a few steps towards the box and peered inside when Draco lifted the lid. Though all he could see was bright orange fabric neatly folded to fit inside the box. “Don’t tell me you bought more curtains”, he said, one eyebrow raising.

Draco snorted, shaking his head. “I think I’ve seen enough curtains to last me a lifetime, thank you very much”, he said as he took the fabric out of the box. “No, this is another part of your costume.”

The bright orange colour of the fabric glowed gold in the dim light of the room. But what was strange about it wasn’t the colour. No, what was strange was the fact that the fabric seemed to be emanating a sort of warmth, like the warmth of the sun on a hot, sunny spring day.

Harry could see the colour shine brightly under Draco’s touch as he moved it around Harry’s shoulders. It was only then Harry realised the fabric wasn’t just fabric – or even a curtain. Honestly, he should have known better. Draco loved making costumes. So, to presume this year their costume would simply be a shirt with a pair of trousers was just ridiculous.

This is Draco Malfoy we’re talking about, the king of crazy costumes.

“It’s an outer robe”, Draco explained when he saw the confusion still on Harry’s face. “I’m sure I don’t have to explain to you what it is, seeing as you have your own fair collection of them, Mister Head-Auror-To-Be.”

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco draped the robe over his shoulders, fasting it with a small, sun-shaped clasp. “Of course I know what an outer robe is, you prat”, Harry said, shivering slightly when Draco’s fingers brushed against the sensitive skin on his neck. “I just hadn’t expected another part to the costume, that’s all.”

Peeking up at Harry through his blond lashes, Draco gave him an incredulous look, both eyebrows raising towards his hairline. “Did you really think this was it?”, he asked, his voice accusing. “Honestly, Harry,” he drawled, “you should know better than that by now.”

Chuckling softly, Harry ran a hand through his hair. “You took the words out of my mouth.”

Draco took a step back and patted the clasp once before turning back to the box and taking something out that looked suspiciously like a tiara…

“No,” Draco said immediately even before Harry could open his mouth to voice his thoughts, “It is _not_ a tiara.”

Harry sputtered indignantly. “Pfft, I wasn’t going to say that.”

Raising one elegant eyebrow, Draco continued, “It’s a crown.”

“A crown?”

“Yes, a crown, darling. You seem to be a bit slow on the uptake today. Should I spell it out for you?”

Harry glared half-heartedly at Draco as the latter placed the tiara – no, _crown_ – on top of his messy hair, mumbling a Spell under his breath whilst waving his wand so the _crown_ wouldn’t fall off his head.

Draco took a step back and eyed his work, his eyes racking appreciatively over Harry’s body. He hummed his satisfaction. “It’s a shame we still have places to be this evening.” A predatory smirk appeared on his face.

Taking a step closer to his fiancé, Harry felt a smirk of his own appearing on his face. “We don’t _have_ to go if you don’t want to”, he said in a low voice, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Unfortunately, darling, we _do_ have to go.” Draco turned back to the box and rummaged through it. “Besides, did you really think I wouldn’t want to show off my _very hot-_ looking fiancé to everyone else? Go take a look for yourself.” He gestured towards the mirror on the wall next to the front door.

Harry had given him a questioning look when he had put up the full-body-length mirror one evening, a few years back. “At least then I know how good I look whenever I exit the house”, Draco had said defensively, daring Harry to say anything else.

And even though Harry had laughed at the ridiculousness of his boyfriend’s behaviour at that moment, now he had to admit he used the mirror more often than not. Not that he would ever tell Draco that.

Crossing the room to the front door, Harry stopped in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. What he saw though, had his mouth falling open. Draco was right; he looked _very hot_.

The orange/golden outer robe flowed down his body, pooling at his feet in a sea of fabric that rippled softly with every movement. The colour of the robe went beautifully with his maroon shirt and even his olive skin looked a deeper brown now. The robe gave off an elegant, yet strong and powerful vibe. Like Harry was the king of the whole universe. And even though there was only a faint hue of the fireplace in the room, the yellow, orange and red gemstones on the golden tia- _crown_ shimmered as if the sun was shining directly on them.

Harry hadn’t felt this handsome in a long while. He looked like the sun

“So”, Harry began, turning away from his reflection. He had been trying to figure out exactly what or who he was supposed to be, but the only thing his mind could come up with was the _sun._ He fingered the sun-shaped clasp thoughtfully as he turned to face Draco. “Are you finally going to tell me what exactly we’re supposed to-”

The words died on his lips as he took in the sight in front of him.

Draco was still standing next to the couch where Harry had last seen him, looking as regal as ever with a soft smile decorating his delicate features. Even from the other side of the room Harry could see and _feel_ the intensity of Draco’s silver eyes boring into his own.

Like Harry, Draco was wearing an outer robe over his shirt – fastened by a crescent moon-shaped clasp – though his was dark blue, almost black, decorated with a million small diamond-like gems that sparkled in a non-existing light with every movement. Draco’s long, pale hair fell in soft waves on his back.

He looked like the moon, surrounded by the stars and it was absolutely _gorgeous._

As if by some invisible force, Harry felt his legs move and before he knew it, he had crossed the room, his arms wrapping around Draco and their lips furiously crashing down on each other.

It had started as a battle of tongues and lips, the passion between the two growing stronger until they could barely stand it anymore.

Draco moaned loudly as Harry trailed slow, open-mouthed kisses down Draco’s jawline and neck, his teeth nibbling here and there on the soft, delicate skin to leave a slight mark and their hips grinding together shamelessly.

“You look absolutely stunning, love”, Harry growled against Draco’s neck, rolling his hips forward again and relishing in the amazing friction that caused. By now he had Draco pressed against the wall next to the fireplace, one leg between Draco’s legs.

“I could say the same thing about you”, Draco managed to say between gasps and moans.

Harry absolutely loved it when Draco was being loud. Ever since they had moved to the cottage, they hadn’t had to use any Silencing Charms again – unless you counted the permanent Silencing Charm on Teddy’s and their bedroom, of course. They could be as loud as they wanted, screaming their pleasure to all who could hear. They didn’t care. And Harry absolutely loved every moment of it.

Even now, Draco wasn’t holding back the noises. He was squirming and moaning in Harry’s arms, rutting frantically against Harry’s leg, desperately searching for more friction.

Growling against Draco’s lips, Harry pushed the blond harder against the wall, their bodies completely pressed together as he rolled his hips to meet Draco’s movements, their clad groins grinding together as he did so.

“Oh! Harry…”

The sound of his name sent more blood rushing down to his already very prominent erection and he quickened his pace, seeking as much delicious friction as possible and groaning lowly. He could already feel the tension in his stomach building up, waiting for the inevitable release.

He wouldn’t last much longer and if the crescendo of Draco’s moans and cries was anything to go by, neither would he.

“Come for me, Draco”, Harry whispered in his lover’s ear, nibbling gently on the soft flesh.

Apparently, those words were all it took for Draco to tip over the edge. His frantic movements came to an abrupt stop as he cried out, Harry’s name repeatedly falling from his lips as he buried his face in Harry’s neck.

Harry held him close, his own release washing over him in pleasurable, slow waves. Every now and again he would whisper sweet nothings in Draco’s ear, his lips placing sloppy kisses on the side of the blond head as he rocked them gently from side to side, riding out their orgasm together.

With a lazy wave of his hand, Harry cast a few Cleaning Charms over them, vanishing the sticky mess in their trousers.

Of all the moments they have shared together, Harry’s favourite ones were always the short, blissful moments after they just had sex. The tender moments in which they would hold each other close as they slowly came down from their high. In those moments, he always felt loved and cherished and he would always make sure Draco would feel like that too.

“The moon and the sun.” Draco’s soft and raspy voice broke the tender silence.

Confused, Harry frowned. “What?”

“The question you were asking before you decided to completely ravish me”, Draco explained, his lips brushing ever so slightly against the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck as he talked. “What our costumes were supposed to be.”

“The sun and the moon?” Harry asked, the puzzle pieces finally falling into the right places. Now that he looked back at it, it really did make sense.

Draco nodded. “I’m the moon and you’re the sun.”

Harry hummed, a tender smile lifting the corners of his lips. “As tender is the moon, so fierce is the sun.”

“Hmm.”

Draco lifted his head to look Harry in the eyes. From this close Harry could clearly see all the different emotions swirling around in the deep, silver depths that were Draco’s eyes. That was the thing he loved most about Draco. He could be as cold as ice to some people, but whenever he let his guard down his eyes were almost as expressive as Harry’s own. Sometimes they didn’t even have to speak with words to understand each other. Sometimes a look said more than a thousand words.

Leaning forward, Harry let their lips brush gently in a lazy kiss.

The sudden sound of small footsteps running down the stairs, shortly followed by excited giggles, was the only warning they got before a seven-year-old-Teddy Lupin came crashing into them, his star-shaped costume twinkling in the soft lighting.

He looked up at the two men, a huge grin plastered on his tiny face. He squealed loudly when Harry picked him up and placed him on his hip. “We’re all matching!”, he exclaimed, clapping his hands together repeatedly.

Harry laughed at the small boy. “Of course we are, Pup”, he chuckled, “What else did you expect from Draco?”

Rolling his eyes, Draco replaced Teddy’s small star-shaped hat on his messy, blond hair, charming it to not fall off that easily. “Alright then”, he said, a tender smile dancing around his lips. “I think it’s time we should go to the Burrow.”

“Yeah!”, Teddy exclaimed, wiggling free from Harry’s arms, and running to the fireplace. “Come on!”

Laughing again, Harry took Draco by the hand and led them to the fireplace too, taking a handful of Floopowder. “Ladies first”, he smiled, gesturing graciously in the direction of the hearth.

With a huff, Draco stepped into the already green flames, Teddy holding firmly onto his hand. “We’ll see you in a bit then”, he said, winking before crying out _“The Burrow!”_ and disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

Harry took another handful of the powder and went to throw it in, but something caught his eye. There, on the coffee table lay another tiara – no, a _crown_ , dammit – much like the one Harry was wearing. Only this one wasn’t gold with yellow, orange and red gemstones. This one was silver with white, dark blue and black gems. It shimmered in the low lighting of the room.

A mischievous smirk had found its way onto Harry’s face as he took the crown and stepped into the green flames. After all, he wouldn’t miss the chance to tell everyone how his fiancé had almost forgotten his beautiful _tiara._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of the story!!


End file.
